Toto Railway
Toto Railway is an independent railway planned and constructed by kimilil. Phase one of the principal line of the railway, Rosanna Line, commenced construction on 11 November 2018 and completed on 20 November 2018, connecting Soweto Station and Fodania with several stations along the way. Phase 2 commenced in February 2019 to extend the line to Los Vipleros Espresso Station, San Escobar and as of May 2019 the southern LV Cordis station had been reached. In August 2019 it reached Espresso station in Los Vipleros. There is a plan to extend Rosanna Line beyond LV into Barronshore and thence to Levanski via shared tracks with CNR Aquileia and Juusto lines. Rosanna Line The Rosanna Line is the principal line of the railway, connecting a string of NPC villages south of Soweto, namely Realgar, Toto and Sutton; at the latter the line turns westward towards Fodania, the principal mid-point of the line. After Fodania the line continues generally eastward to Snoopville, a small village just outside San Escobar's border before continuing in SE's territory towards De Mono and Los Vipleros. Stations on this line: * Provisional name History and planning The inception of the railway came when kimilil was looking at the server render and found a string of NPC vilages south of Soweto, and he immediately drew a plan to have a rail line connecting these villages. In addition, two desert pyramids were found shortly after and a branch line was added to the plan to connect them to the line. The last of the string of villages was east of Fodania, so the plan includes connecting the two, with the line terminating at the existing station of another, unnamed line at Fodania connecting it to Los Vipleros. The working name of the railway in the plan was Toto Line, after a provisionally named NPC village of the same name in its alignment. After starting construction, kimilil decided to name the railway entity Toto instead, and name its principal line the Rosanna Line. Despite being in an alignment that makes connection (and through services) with CNR Juusto Line plausible, the railway is not part of Canabai National Railways. This decision was made in consideration of the complexity of planned junctions of Juusto line at Soweto, which was supposed to branch into a depot and also to the Canabai Port. kimilil planned to assume control, incorporate and render obsolete the existing LV-Fodania line. A new alignment has been plotted to better connect points of interest along the general area together. There was outstanding issue with regards to alignment in Los Vipleros, which required a concensus with its mayor ParrotAntics. The plan went into effect in 30 January 2019 and on 3 February De Mono was reached. After stalling for 2 months work continued into LV Cordis on 30 April. The phase got finished in 21 August 2019 when ParrotAntics, along with BeomJunKoo, made the underground platform halls in Los Vipleros Espresso station for both Rosanna Line and Hasbro Trains Hasbro Flyer, along with new concourse halls, and connected it through new section of the railway. The third phase began with the return of NerdieSanders at 2 January 2020, as he presented a plan to finally finish up Juusto and Aquileia lines, terminating the latter in Los Vipleros. This is significant because after Kimilil's final departure, Toto Railway was an abandoned entity with ParrotAntics being de facto sole maintainer. On 10 January 2020, Nerdie formally took over Toto Railway with all of its assets and put them under control of Transport for Canabai with consent from other operators. Timeline ;Phase 1 *11 November 2018: Construction started outwards from Soweto Station. *Early 16 November 2018: The line reached Paradise Falls and the station completed. *17 November 2018: Early in the day, line reached Realgar and station building mostly completed. Later, Toto is reached and the station built. *18 November 2018: Sutton reached and station built. Railway logo chosen as enchanted golden sword with hilt oriented at top. *19 November 2018: Final stretch to Fodania and new station built and finished with much input from NerdieSanders. *21 November 2018: Official opening of Rosanna Line from Soweto to Fodania, attended by Prime Minister of Canabai and CEO of Toto Railway. Event was commemorated by The National Records. ;Phase 2 *31 January 2019: Work started on the second phase, starting from Fodania towards Los Vipleros. *2 February 2019: Mainline completed up to San Escobar's border. *3 February 2019: Mainline advanced towards De Mono. *30 April 2019: Mainline reached Los Vipleros, terminating at Cordis station. *21 August 2019: Mainline reached Los Vipleros Espresso station, terminating there. *10 September 2019: Branch line from Snoopville to Pyramid 2* was completed. ;Phase 3 *2 January 2020: After his brief hiatus, NerdieSanders plotted a plan for a connector between Aquileia & Juusto lines from Barronshore to Levanski. *5 January 2020: Juusto line section from Orpiment to Levanski is completed, branch section to Barronshore has reserved space for track switches. *6 January 2020: Barronshore Connector between Juusto and Aquileia lines is completed. Works begin on plotting the area of Barronshore station. Meanwhile in Los Vipleros an additional platform is built to terminate Aquileia Line, and Rosanna line receives a tunnel header leading towards Barronshore. *10 January 2020: Toto Railway is acquired by Transport for Canabai; Barronshore station is opened, Rosanna Line officially extended to Mekia Stadium and Levanski Central station, with a plan of terminating the line in the town of Blemboorg. *12 January 2020: Levanski Central station was enlarged and upgraded to give separate platforms for each line arriving there. *20 January 2020: Aquileia and Rosanna lines receive a switch tunnel in Los Vipleros - platform for the former is opened. Plans for extension are being brought up, as well as upgrade of Paradise Falls station. Gallery TR level crossing.png|A level crossing at Soweto TR BR2 bridge.png|Bridge #2 TR2 Paradise Falls trackside.png|Paradise Falls Station TR2 Paradise Falls perspective.png|Looking towards the Tepuy TR3 Realgar front.png|Realgar Station TR3 Realgar trackside.png|ditto 2019-09-14_11.53.43.png|Romulus Pyramid 2019-09-14_11.54.09.png|Pompilius Pyramid TR tunnel.png|A short tunnel TR4 Toto trackside.png|Toto Station TR4-TR5 track going up.png|A straight track, looking towards north TR5 Sutton.png|Sutton Station TR5-TR6 tracks.png|Line curving through terrain TR6 Fodania front.png|Fodania Station TR6 Fodania platform.png|Platform view of Fodania Station 2019-09-14 11.58.08.png|Pyramid 1* station 2019-09-14 11.58.22.png|Snoopville station 2019-09-14_11.58.30.png|Western entrance to Snoopville station 2019-09-14_11.58.42.png|Pyramid 2* station 2019-09-14_11.59.22.png|Pyramid 3* station 2019-09-14_11.59.33.png|De Mono station 2019-09-14_11.59.49.png|Los Vipleros Cordis station 2019-09-14_12.00.14.png|Tunnel entrance toward Espresso station in Los Vipleros 2019-09-14_12.05.51.png|Los Vipleros Espresso station - platform overview 2020-01-21_13.51.40.png|Tunnel splitter between Aquileia and Rosanna lines 2020-01-10 23.21.15.png|Night picture of Los Vipleros tunnel's exit toward Barronshore 2020-01-10 23.21.27.png|Railway's skyview along with highway from Los Vipleros to Canabai 2020-01-10 23.21.42.png|Skyview of the railway to Los Vipleros from Barronshore 2020-01-10 23.23.14.png|Small tunnel under the sand height next to the highway 2020-01-10 23.36.03.png|Barronshore station 2020-01-10 23.36.34.png|Heiden Bay Bridge - beginning of Barronshore Connector 2020-01-10 23.37.24.png|Barronshore Connector - railway loop toward Levanski 2020-01-10 23.37.51.png|Rosanna's tracks seen from switch section between Aquileia and Rosanna lines 2020-01-10 23.38.08.png|Rosanna's tracks seen from the switch on Juusto line 2020-01-10 23.39.06.png|Joint Juusto-Rosanna track - end of railway part of Barronshore Connector 2020-01-10 23.39.44.png|Mekia Stadium 2020-01-10 23.40.34.png|Joint Juusto-Rosanna track around Levanski Port 2020-01-10 23.41.09.png|Southern head of Levanski Central 2020-01-10 23.41.18.png|Levanski Central - front of the station Trivia *Toto (both the village and the railway) is named after the band that produced the well-known song Africa. On the same vein, Rosanna Line is named after another of their hit songs. **Additionally, the gag referencing Toto as a music band is present on every station, with "Toto Presents " signs at entrances and staff-only areas being referred to as "for Toto band members only". **The company CEO, Joseph Williams, is named after a current band member. It's logo being an upright sword is taken from the motif of the cover of the album Toto IV – the one with Toto's hit songs Africa and Rosanna. **kimilil has tried, yet unsucceeding, in adding a "Hold The Line" reference anywhere on the railway. *Paradise Falls is named after the place of the same name in Up, which in turn is based on Angel Falls in Venezuela. Molster and MTM built a house on top of the Tepuy with a couple of references to said film. *Realgar station is loosely inspired by the Mortuary Temple of Hatshepsut. *In line with Fodania's Venician inspiration, Fodania's station is based off Venezia Mestre station, the last mainland station before the Venician terminal at Santa Lucia. *The formation of Toto Railway is a continuation of Molster/kimilil's policy of establishing independent railway entities for lines built outside the chunk border, separate from the Rail Transit Network. Previous instances are the Northeast Railway, the Southwest Railway (now Canabai National Railways), and third party Polan Line. See also *Rail Transit Network *Canabai National Railways *Express Lily Line *Molster Line Category:Railways